Heretofore, most present weapon systems have a set of avionics boxes and wiring that interface a weapon and an ejector to the aircraft's targeting computer and aircraft's power system. The avionics boxes and their wiring are often mounted on a weapon carriage assembly such as a wing-mounted pylon or a bomb-bay carrier launcher which is stored separate from the aircraft. Prior to loading the weapon carriage assembly on the aircraft, a functional test of the assembly is usually performed. In order to test the system, a separate test set has always been required. These prior test sets have traditionally been large items requiring a computer to control them. The test set's computers often have environmental operating limits and can operate only in a heated and cooled building or enclosure. These environmental limitations have meant that test sets are not easily deployable or useable in forward operating bases where a minimum of support equipment and facilities exist.
Prior attempts to build a test set have included devices that travel in an environmental igloo. These types of devices bring their own operating environment with them by providing a furnance or air conditioner to take care of temperature extremes and are housed in a portable enclosure that keeps dirt, wind, rain, etc. from impacting the equipment. Other test sets are not deployable. Such test sets are generally housed in a building and require weapon carriage assemblies to be brought to the housed test set. While the above test sets rarely fail in testing the weapon systems, they are not easily deployed at forward military operating bases.
In the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,609,312 to Higgins, 3,619,792 to Capeci, 3,710,350 to Yoshitake et al, 3,803,974 to Everest et al, 3,889,109 to Blessin, 3,920,973 to Avellar et al, 4,155,116 to Tawfik et al, 4,246,472 to Sun et al, 4,370,706 to Doniger et al, 4,494,438 to Liggton et al, various types of computer controlled systems are described for air launch weapons and aircraft control units, and self-diagnosing control systems used with household appliances. None of the above control systems provide the unique features and advantages of the subject weapon interface system evaluator as described herein.